End of a Journey
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: Neji is getting married, but he doesn't wish to leave Tenten. What about her?  NejiTen


**End of a Journey**

Written by: Ulat Bulu

Pairing: NejiTen

Rate: T

Genre: Angst / Romance

Summary: This story begins after Neji announced to Tenten he was getting married. Story is unbetaed.

* * *

"Neji, please…" Tenten whispered brokenly and fought to break free from Neji's hold. His hot breath on the side of her neck sent chills down her spine, making her whimper and curled further into a ball when Neji's hold on her tightened. She was far too exhausted that she hadn't realized he was in her room until he slipped into her bed.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say, his mouth right on her ear. He kissed her earlobe, down to her exposed neck, and Tenten gave an involuntary moan when he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Neji, stop. Please stop. Please…" She begged, desperately trying to cling to her last piece of sanity, and the tears she held finally broke free despite her will. Her body shook with silent tremors as she cried her heart out to the pillow.

The Hyuuga prodigy rose to his knees and hovered above the Weapon Mistress—_his_ mistress. He watched her shattered before him, broken into a million pieces, her heart served on the platter for his offering. He wanted to say something to comfort her, to make her stop crying and smile again, but no matter how hard he tried, all that came out from his mouth was a simple 'Sorry'.

Neji leant down and reached for her hands that clutched on the spot where her heart was, prying them effortlessly and brought them to his lips. He kissed her fingers one by one before he linked them behind his neck. He looked up and found her gazing at him, eyes hollow with sadness, soul broken and empty. He cursed the Heavens for their fate. He loved her like he had loved no other, but his love alone was not enough to make her his.

Tomorrow he would marry. To a woman chosen by the Hyuuga elders.

Tenten reached to touch his face, caressed his eyes, nose and jaws, her sobs ceased to mere whimpers as she looked into his lavender eyes. She saw conflicting emotions in them, it was rare for Neji to show so much emotions at once. He didn't need to voice it. She knew he loved her, perhaps as much as she did. She knew he didn't want this marriage, but he had no power to decline or even voice his objections. She knew this was his only chance to be the head of the Hyuuga clan and she had no intention to hold him down, but no matter how it still hurt to know that after tonight he would no longer be hers. Her bed would be empty and cold, and she would sleep alone in the dark without his arms comforting her.

"Neji, do you love me?" she asked, the words flowing out of her mouth on their own accord.

"You know I do." he replied softly and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss that made her toes curl. "Very much." he added, barely audible, and rested his forehead against hers, his dark hair cascading around her. He kissed her again, slow but thoroughly. When they broke apart, she placed a loving kiss on his cursed seal.

"You will be an excellent leader, Neji. We're all proud of you. I know I do." she whispered, tears flowing once again. "And you will be a wonderful husband and father."

"Only to you." She heard him answer. "Only to y—"

Tenten quickly pressed a finger on his lips, halting his sentence. She looked deep into his eyes and saw a flicker of understanding as the meaning of her word dawned on him. "Not to me, Neji. To your wife." she said, and watched his façade crumbled.

"No." he hissed and crushed her under his weight. "_No_." he repeated fiercely, hands gripping on her back with almost bruising force.

Tenten didn't mind the pain. She held him tight and whispered sweet nothings to his ear, as if comforting a child. Both their hearts were broken, but she wanted to mend Neji's more than her own. Years of knowing each other made her realize that despite the cold and steely exterior, Neji was someone who needed a lot of comfort and words of reassurance. He had grown emotionally dependent on her and she once promised to always be there for him, but some promises were meant to be broken.

"I love you, Neji. I always will." she said reassuringly, swallowing the lump forming on her throat. "Every journey has to end, and we have come to the end of ours. There is only so much I could give you. Now it's your wife's duty to fulfill that part."

Neji's frame shook above her, and to her utter heartbreak, she felt something wet fell on the crook of her neck where his face was buried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, her own tears leaving angry trails down her cheeks. She stroked his hair and whispered to him that everything would be alright and that nothing has changed between them. She hoped he'd believe.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review pls!


End file.
